Rose
by Sakurai Mitsumuki
Summary: Karin adalah seorang gadis cantik dan sexy tapi jangan coba-coba menginginkan cintanya, karena setiap pemuda yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya dan mempercayainya pasti akan terluka.Sanggupkah seorang Uchiha Sasuke menaklukan hatinya?/"Don't trust me to much! You don't know me that well yet.So, just run away..run away..I don't wanna hurt you!"/ My first Oneshot Read n Review please :)


_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Tittle : Red Rose_

_Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst_

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : SasuKarin slight ShinKarin_

_Inspirated : Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Rose' Lee Hi. Semoga suka! ^^_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), death chara, dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_ _Karin adalah seorang gadis cantik dan sexy tetapi jangan coba-coba menginginkan cintanya, karena setiap pemuda yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya dan mempercayainya pasti akan terluka. Sanggupkah seorang Uchiha Sasuke menaklukan hatinya?_

"_Don't trust me to much! You don't know me that well yet. So, just run away...run away... I don't wanna hurt you!"_

"_Hn. I don't care, beacause I love you!"_

"_Don't speak of love easily, Uchiha!"_

_**Don't Like! Don't Read! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_~ Oneshot ~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My love is like a red rose. It may be beautiful now. But my sharp thorn will hurt you. My love is like red rose. Yes, I may be fragrant. But the closer you get, the more I'll hurt you—Karin Uzumaki—**_

_**oooOORedRoseOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mulai sekarang kau harus menjauhinya karena dia milikku!" ujar Deidara memulai pembicaraan. Sora menatapnya sebentar lalu tertawa keras,

"Memangnya siapa kau, kau bahkan bukan kekasihnya!" sambung Sora yang kemudian tertawa lagi,

"Jangan paksa aku untuk menghajarmu, hmm."

Deidara mendekati Sora dan bersiap untuk memukulnya, namun tiba-tiba keduanya mendengar suara seorang gadis yang selama ini selalu bersikap manis kepada mereka...

"Sagi _onegai, _jangan mulai lagi! Kau tahu kan aku hanya memanfaatkan mereka saja?"

"Karin?" Deidara dan Sora menolehkan wajah mereka ke belakang secara bersamaan karena dari sanalah sumber suara itu berasal,

"_Baby,_ mereka itu bodoh! Lihat, sekarang mereka sudah masuk ke dalam perangkapku hahaha..."

"Karin!"

"Dei-_nii_? Sora?" pembicaraan Karin di telepon itu terputus saat dia menyadari dua orang pria tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan menusuk, untuk sesaat dia nampak terkejut.

"Jadi selama ini kau menipuku?" tanya Deidara,

"_Teme, _jadi seperti ini dirimu yang sebenarnya huh?!" sambung Sora,

Ekspresi Karin yang tadinya sangat terkejut, kini berubah seketika. Dia tertawa kecil namun jelas terlihat sangat picik,

"Seperti yang kalian lihat!" ujarnya dengan nada tanpa dosa.

_oooOORedRoseOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di dalam kolam renang itu Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. Tak di sangka ketika ia selesai berenang, ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat dirinya semakin penasaran dengan sosok gadis cantik berambut merah itu. Ia tak mungkin salah ingat, Sora dan Deidara memang saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati gadis itu dan anehnya Karin melayani keduanya. Gadis itu selalu bersikap manis kepada kedua pemuda itu seakan-akan gadis itu memberikan respon yang positif untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau angkat mereka tinggi-tinggi lalu kau hempaskan mereka begitu saja. Aku yakin rasanya pasti sangat sakit. Karin, _you are really something._"

Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke pun keluar dari air. Ia mengeringkan rambut _raven_-nya yang basah dengan handuk yang tadi ia simpan di atas kursi santai, lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Karin masih sibuk menelpon seseorang sedangkan kedua pemuda itu sudah pergi meninggalkan Karin dengan ekspresi kesal, marah, dan terluka.

Kali ini ia mendapati gadis itu tengah meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja di samping kacamatanya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kursi panjang itu, dan memainkan rambut panjangnya yang masih basah sambil meminum segelas _Lemon tea_ dingin yang nampak segar. Gadis itu masih mengenakan baju renangnya yang err..._sexy,_ membuat beberapa orang pria yang berada di dekatnya mimisan.

Hari ini Sasuke memang sengaja pergi ke kolam renang umum karena merasa jenuh di rumah, tak disangka gadis yang selama ini ia perhatikan diam-diam juga berada di sini. Ia tak mengira gadis cantik itu sengaja mempertemukan Deidara dan Sora untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Benar-benar gadis yang berani, picik, dan juga mengagumkan.

**.**

**.**

_oooROSEooo_

_Nae sarangeun saeppalgan rose_

_(My love is like a red rose)_

_Jigeumeun areumdapgetjiman_

_(It may be beautiful now)_

_Nalkaroun gasiro neol apeuge halgoel_

_(But my sharp thorn will hurt you)_

_oooROSEooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ringtone_ itu kembali terdengar, Karin pun bergegas mengangkat ponselnya...

"_Ada apa, Naruto?"_

"_Nee-chan kali ini apa yang kau lakukan? Neji-senpai datang ke rumah dan dia terlihat sangat kesal karena menemukan fotomu dengan cowok lain,"_

"_Hah? Katakan padanya, jika dia menginginkan hatiku...dia perlu merasakan kesakitanku juga!"_

"_Nee-chan sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini? Apa kau tidak bosan melukai hati seseorang yang sangat menyukaimu?"_

"_Sudahlah, aku sibuk!"_ kata Karin yang langsung memutus sambungan telepon.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, lagi-lagi ia di buat penasaran oleh gadis itu. Sepengetahuannya Neji adalah salah satu murid terpopuler di sekolah mereka. Banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya, tetapi nampaknya seniornya itu juga tidak di anggap _special_ oleh Karin. Apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan oleh gadis itu? Lelaki seperti apa yang sebenarnya dia cari?

Sasuke tersenyum, wajahnya memancarkan rasa percaya diri yang besar. Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mendekati gadis itu dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia hanya berharap semoga gadis itu tidak melukai hatinya, semoga saja gadis itu memandangnya, dan bersedia menerima dirinya sebagai seseorang yang istimewa.

_oooOORedRoseOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Karin sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal di hadapannya. Kali ini dia benar-benar di kejar waktu untuk pengumpulan tugasnya atau dia akan di hukum oleh Ibiki_-sensei_, guru yang terkenal _killer _seantero sekolah.

"Serius sekali, Uzumaki_-san..._" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi kosong, tepat di hadapan Karin.

"Jangan berisik, Uchiha! Ini perpustakaan!"

"Nampaknya kau kesulitan. Mau aku bantu?" tawar Sasuke dengan senyuman yang sanggup membuat para gadis berteriak histeris, mengingat Uchiha bungsu yang _cool_ itu jarang sekali tersenyum.

"Heh, bisa apa kau? Kau kan sekelas dengan adik sepupuku!"

"Biarpun aku baru kelas dua, aku bisa membantumu mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu. Tidak percaya?"

"Cih, mau apa kau sebenarnya? Mengganggu saja!"

"_Well,_ mendekatimu tentu saja."

"Jangan bermimpi, Uchiha!"

"Ya ampun, jutek sekali. Kau pasti lelah ya?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Karin yang kini menatapnya dengan _death glare,_ tanpa basi-basi ia pun mencium kilat bibir gadis itu. Karin hanya mematung tak bergerak, matanya membulat tak percaya. Sasuke kembali tersenyum, lalu beranjak dari kursi.

"Kuharap itu bisa menjadi obat yang manjur," tambah Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu beranjak pergi.

Karin menjatuhkan air matanya, Sasuke benar-benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang paling dia cintai sebelum akhirnya orang itu pergi meninggalkannya.

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_ooo Flasback On ooo_

"_Hey, baby!" pemuda dengan senyuman tiga jarinya berjalan menghampiri Karin lalu merangkul bahunya. Karin menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, lalu tersenyum kecil._

"_Ada apa denganmu? Kau tampak lelah..."_

"_Shin-niisan, hari ini aku benar-benar pusing. Kurenai-sensei memberi kami banyak sekali tugas dan harus di kumpulkan minggu depan," keluh Karin._

"_Apa tugas itu begitu susah sampai kau tampak frustasi seperti ini?"_

"_Hai, sangat susah. Mentang-mentang aku baru kelas satu, tugas-tugas selalu menumpuk setiap minggunya. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bisa masuk 10 besar apalagi 5 besar,"_

"_Tenanglah, aku akan membantum! Nanti kita kerjakan sama-sama, ya? And this is for you, bab!" _

_Shin memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah sambil tersenyum. Karin membalas senyuman Shin. Dia tampak begitu senang. Mawar merah adalah bunga kesukaannya, lebih dari itu...bahasa bunga mawar cantik itu adalah 'I love you' tentu saja Karin sangat tersentuh. Dia pun mengambil bunga itu, tetapi na'as bunga itu masih menyisakan duri, dan jemari Karin yang lentik sukses tertusuk duri itu..._

"_Aaww! Kenapa kau memberiku bunga yang masih ada durinya, nii-san?" protes Karin,_

"_Gomen ne," Shin nampak panik lalu meraih tangan Karin yang terluka jarinya, lalu menghisap darah di jemari kekasihnya itu._

_Karin pun blushing di buatnya. Untuk sesaat dia tidak bisa bernafas karena jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Selama ini memang hanya Shin-lah yang sanggup mengacaukan perasaannya._

"_Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Shin, Karin hanya mengangguk._

_Shin mengangkat dagu Karin hingga iris merah gadis itu menatap iris onyx-nya. Jarak keduanya kini hanya beberapa inci lagi, jantung Karin semakin berdetak kencang dan tanpa sadar dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia bisa merasakan bibir Shin bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Shin menciumnya. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan indah ini, Karin pun membalas ciuman Shin hingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam._

"_Kuharap ini bisa menjadi obat yang paling manjur untukmu," ucap Shin setelah melepas tautan bibirnya._

_Karin tersenyum manis lalu kembali berjalan di samping Shin yang kini memegang erat tangannya. Baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba saja Shin terbatuk-batuk,_

"_Uhuk...uhuk..uhuk!" saat itu juga Shin langsung melepas genggaman tangannya lalu berlari ke arah sebuah pohon besar yang berada di dekat mereka sambil terus menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan._

"_Nii-san ada apa?" tanya Karin menyusul Shin yang kini nampak menempelkan telapak tangannya di batang pohon, tetapi pemuda itu tidak membiarkan Karin mendekati pohon itu._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Shin sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali mendekati Karin dan memegang tangan gadis itu. Karin sama sekali tidak tahu jika batang pohon yang di dekati Shin tadi kini ternodai oleh cairan pekat berwarna merah._

_oooOORedRoseOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_This is for you," Shin menyerahkan sebuket mawar putih kepada Karin, dan Karin menerimanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

"_Baka, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau selama ini kau sakit huh?"_

"_...karena aku tidak ingin membuat mawar merahku bersedih. Karin gomen ne, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi!"_

"_Kumohon jangan bilang begitu, nii-san! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" tegas Karin yang sudah meneteskan air mata._

"_Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Karin. Ah ya, bagaimana menurutmu? Pemandangannya bagus bukan?" tanya Shin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada lautan yang terbentang luas di depannya,_

"_Apanya yang indah? Sunset jauh lebih indah daripada sunrise,"_

"_...tapi aku lebih suka sunrise, karena itu berarti aku masih punya hari esok!" ucap Shin sambil menerawang. Karin semakin terisak._

_Shin kembali menoleh pada Karin dan tersenyum hangat, lalu dia menyenderkan kepala Karin ke dadanya yang bidang. Mengelus rambut merah Karin dengan lembut,_

"_Jangan menangis! Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai rambutmu. Rambutmu selalu mengingatkanku pada red rose hingga setiap hari aku ingin sekali memberimu red rose."_

"_Kalau begitu kenapa hari ini kau memberiku white rose?"_

"_...karena aku tulus mencintaimu 'cinta murni' adalah salah satu bahasa bunga itu, Yamanaka-basan yang memberitahuku. Gomen ne, aku harus melukaimu setelah ini Karin!"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Karin gomennasai. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi...aku...uhuk..uhuk," Shin kembali terbatuk-batuk, bahkan kali ini tetesan darahnya sampai menodai mawar putih yang sejak tadi di pegang Karin...membuat warna mawar itu berubah menjadi merah._

"_Nii-san, jangan tinggalkan aku onegai!"_

"_Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk!" batuk Shin semakin parah hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berlari menjauhi Karin,_

_Karin menjatuhkan buket mawar itu hingga mawar itu tersapu ombak. Shin terlihat ambruk sambil mencengkram kuat dada kirinya. Karin pun berlari ke arahnya, dilihatnya pemuda itu tengah meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan penuh keringat dingin. Karin ikut ambruk di dekat Shin saat dia melihat darah Shin semakin banyak yang keluar. Kini sebagian wajah Shin sudah penuh dengan darah. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar Karin membaringkan kepala Shin di pahanya. Di genggamnya erat tangan Shin, nafas pemuda itu semakin tersenggal..._

"_Nii-san, a-aku...a-aku...a-akan memanggil ambulance!" ucap Karin yang kemudin mulai merogoh saku jaketnya, namun Shin hanya menggeleng lemah._

"_Ti-tidak usah! Su-sudah ter-terlambat...a-aku tid-tidak a-akan t-tertolong. Ka-karin setelah a-aku pergi nanti kau harus move on, carilah pria lain yang lebih sempurna dariku...dan...me-mencintaimu s-seperti aku mencintaimu. Ka-kau...ha-harus hidup b-bahagia!" ucap Shin terputus-putus,_

"_Shin-niisan onegai...bertahanlah!" wajah Karin semakin di banjiri oleh air mata._

"_Gomen. Arigatou to aishiteru...Ka-karin..." ucap Shin dengan wajah yang semakin pucat pasi. Tidak lama kemudian tangannya pun terkulai lemas dan kedua matanya tertutup untuk selamanya._

"_SHIN-NIISAN!" teriak Karin sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shin yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Hatinya terasa begitu perih dan sakit. Shin telah menghancurkan hatinya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Saat itu juga Karin sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan yang namanya cinta. Ia merasa sebagian jiwanya telah di bawa pergi oleh Shin._

_ooo Flashback Off ooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Karin langsung membereskan buku-bukunya, lalu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengikuti pelajaran karena kenangan itu benar-benar membuat hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Dia tidak mungkin bisa fokus belajar dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sasuke yang baru saja akan kembali ke kelasnya terlihat begitu terkejut melihat Karin yang tiba-tiba saja berlari sambil menangis. Perasaan bersalah langsung menelusup ke dalam hatinya. Harusnya tadi ia tidak mencium Karin. Gadis itu pasti marah sekali karena ia tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya, padahal ia bukan siapa-siapa gadis itu. Ia harus meminta maaf sekarang juga. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk membolos pada hari ini, dan segera menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobil _ferrari-_nya.

"UCHIHA SASUKE MAU PERGI KEMANA KAU?" teriak Izumo, salah satu satpam _Konoha High School_ yang baru saja kembali dari kantin. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan teriakan itu, dan malah mempercepat laju mobilnya.

_oooOORedRoseOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Karin, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya ini masih jam sekolah?" tanya Sagi karena tiba-tiba saja Karin datang ke sekolahannya yang kebetulan masih jam istirahat.

"Aku tidak suka gurunya makanya aku membolos. Untung satpam itu mengijinkanku untuk masuk walaupun aku dari sekolah lain. Hari ini temani aku membolos ya, Sagi?"

"Baiklah. Kebetulan aku punya hadiah untukmu. Kau tunggu-lah sebentar aku akan membawa tas dan motorku dulu!"

"Bagaimana dengan satpam bodoh itu, apa menurutmu dia akan membiarkanmu pergi?"

"Tenang saja. Kakuzu_-san_ itu sangat suka uang. Aku hanya perlu memberinya uang tutup mulut!" ucap Sagi. Karin hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman sinis.

_oooOORedRoseOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi sambil mengaduk-ngaduk _juice_ yang di pesannya tadi dengan sendok. Sasuke menatap Karin dari jauh. Saat ini gadis itu sedang duduk di hadapan seorang cowok yang tidak kalah keren darinya. Cowok itu benar-benar pintar memilih tempat. Dia membawa Karin ke sebuah restoran mahal dan juga mewah.

"Ini untukmu, Karin_-hime!_"

Sagi memberikan sebuah kado dengan sampul berwarna pink dan aksen pita merah kecil di atasnya. Karin membuka kotak hadiah itu. Kini ekspresi terkejut bercampur senang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Uwaahh! Ini kan sepatu dan tas _limited edition_ yang aku lihat di salah satu situs _Online Shop_. Aku memang mengincar barang-barang ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, dan harganya sangat mahal. Bagaimana aku bisa menggantinya?"

"Tak masalah, hanya 250.000 _dollar hime_...bukan apa-apa. Kebetulan adik kembarku baru pulang dari Paris kemarin, jadi sekalian saja aku titip hadiah itu untukmu."

Karin hanya tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup pipi Sagi singkat,

"_Arigatou _Sagi," bisik Karin tepat di telinga Sagi...membuat darah Sagi berdesir seketika. Setelahnya dia merasakan Karin memeluknya. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau saat ini gadis itu tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

'_Jadi untuk cowok kali ini kau hanya memanfaatkan kekayaannya saja ya?' _ucap Sasuke dalam hati, setelahnya ia hanya meminum _Tomato juice_ pesanannya. Nampaknya hari ini bukan _timing_ yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada Karin.

_oooOORedRoseOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau tahu, minggu lalu Sagi sangat marah padaku!" cerita Karin pada saudara sepupunya—Naruto— sambil tersenyum puas.

"Sagi_-niisan_ adalah orang yang baik...tidak seharusnya kau melukainya seperti itu _nee-chan!_ Kau benar-benar seperti mawar merah; indah, wangi, mempesona, tapi memiliki duri-duri yang sangat tajam."

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu bukan salahku. Siapa suruh mereka mendekatiku,"

"Mereka semua mendekatimu karena mereka sangat menyukaimu _nee-chan._ Lebih dari itu, aku yakin mereka semua mencintaimu. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau benar-benar berubah _nee-chan!_"

"Sudahlah Naruto...tidak usah kau pedulikan mereka!" kata Karin dengan santainya,

"Aku peduli padamu _nee-chan!_ Sadarlah, ini bukanlah hal yang Shin_-niisan_ inginkan!"

"BERISIK! JANGAN PERNAH MEMBICARAKAN ORANG ITU LAGI! DIA JAHAT! DIA BEGITU TEGA MENINGGALKANKU!" teriak Karin dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Itu bukan keinginannya _nee-chan!_ Semua itu sudah kehendak Kami_-sama!_"

"Sudahlah Naruto!" tegur Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja,

"...tapi Sakura_-chan_..."

"Karin-_nee _butuh waktu. Aku tahu dia itu kakakmu tetapi sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu mencampuri urusannya."

"Sakura_-chan_..." Naruto menoleh pada Sakura, gadis itu hanya menggeleng lemah. Naruto pun mengerti dan tersenyum kecil pada Sakura,

"_Gomen ne, nee-chan._"

"Pergilah! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" ketus Karin, Naruto terlihat emosi tapi Sakura langsung menahan tangannya dan memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk menuruti keinginan Karin.

"Jangan tutupi hatimu selamanya Karin-_nee._ Jika kau tidak bisa melupakannya karena tak sanggup untuk melepas kepergiannya, cobalah untuk merelakannya dan berusahalah untuk _move on..._dengan begitu kau bisa meraih kebahagiaanmu!" ucap Sakura sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Karin diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Karin duduk termenung sambil mencerna ucapan Sakura. Mungkin yang di katakan gadis berambut _soft_ _pink _dan bermata_ emerald_ itu benar, bahwa merelakan kepergian Shin adalah yang terbaik untuk dirinya, tetapi dia belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk laki-laki lain. Dia terlalu mencintai Shin hingga kepergian Shin dia jadikan sebagai alasan untuk menghancurkan hati para lelaki yang menginginkan hatinya.

_oooOORedRoseOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sejak Karin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sagi, Sasuke selalu berusaha mencari-cari perhatiannya. Hampir setiap hari cowok itu mendekatinya. Uchiha Sasuke selalu membuatnya _bad mood. _Entah kenapa cowok itu begitu percaya diri? Karin mengakui kalau Sasuke memang tampan, _charming,_ dan memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, tetapi sebenarnya cowok itu bodoh atau apa? Padahal selama ini cowok itu tahu persis, bahwa dirinya selalu mempermainkan perasaan laki-laki. Melukai semua lelaki itu tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun, tetapi kenapa si bungsu Uchiha itu begitu keras kepala?

"Karin, kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Ayolah jangan seperti ini. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat. Aku percaya kalau kita berdua berjodoh!" tegas Sasuke sambil memandang Karin dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"_Don't trust me to much! You don't know me that well yet. So, just run away...run away... I don't wanna hurt you!"_

"_Hn. I don't care, beacause I love you!"_

"_Don't speak of love easily, Uchiha!"_

"_Why?"_

"_...because you will be pricked by my thorns someday. So, don't love me! Don't come to me!"_

"_Every rose has it's thorn but I don't care, because rose is beautiful and fragrant. I like it!"_

Karin _speechless_. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Uchiha Sasuke itu benar-benar keras kepala. Lama-lama dia bisa gila jika terus melayani cowok itu.

"_Fine. Love me, but don't regret if I'll hurt you more."_

"Ini yang aku inginkan _My red rose. Thanks!_" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Karin.

Karin hanya melenggang pergi tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang terus mengikuti langkah kaki Karin dari belakang.

_oooOORedRoseOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sejak kejadian itu. Setiap hari Sasuke selalu mengantar-jemput Karin ke sekolah-rumah, tetapi gadis itu tetap saja bersikap dingin seperti biasa. Sasuke sampai bingung harus dengan cara apa lagi, ia mendekati gadis pujaannya itu? Tetapi ia tidak akan pernah menyerah.

Hari ini Sasuke tidak bisa mengantar Karin seperti biasanya, karena hari ini ada kegiatan ektrakurikuler yang membuatnya terpaksa pulang telat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.45, dan sialnya mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok di tengah jalan gara-gara kehabisan bahan bakar...padahal letak pom bensin masih sangat jauh. Ia pun dengan terpaksa meninggalkan mobil_ sport-_nya itu setelah menghubungi pihak bengkel. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang paling melelahkan baginya.

Setelah turun dari _bus,_ Sasuke pun berjalan menyuri gang-gang kecil yang sepi karena gang ini adalah jalan pintas satu-satunya untuk mencapai kediamannya dengan lebih cepat. Tiba tiba Sasuke dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan dari ujung jalan. Ada seseorang yang sedang di kejar-kejar oleh empat orang pria yang sepertinya adalah segerombolan preman. Merasa penasaran, Sasuke pun ikut berlari menyusul.

"Cewek kurang ajar! Kau sudah memanfaatkan diriku! Sekarang aku minta ganti semua uang dan barang-barang yang selama ini aku berikan padamu!" bentak seorang cowok yang ternyata adalah Deidara.

"Tidak mau! Bukankah kau memberikannya padaku dengan sukarela?"

"_Teme!_ Itu hasil kerja kerasku selama ini! Berikan sekarang juga!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau tidak mau, kau akan menyesal!" Deidara memberi isyarat pada ketiga temannya untuk mengepung gadis itu; Pein, Hidan, dan Kisame.

Gadis itu merasa ketakutan, tetapi dia tetap bersikeras tidak mau menyerah. Atas dasar apa cowok itu mengingankan barang-barangnya kembali? Toh Sagi saja tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini...padahal diantara mantan-mantan kekasihnya yang lain, Sagi-lah yang paling banyak mengeluarkan uang dan juga memberinya barang-barang mahal. Gadis itu—Karin—terus mencoba mencari-cari celah yang mungkin bisa menguntungkannya untuk berlari menghindar, tetapi dengan cepat dua diantara ketiga orang itu berhasil mengunci kedua tangan Karin. Karin berusaha untuk memberontak, tetapi percuma, tenaganya kalah kuat.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, selain cantik...kau _sexy_ juga ya?" ucap pria dengan wajah nyaris menyerupai ikan hiu dengan bengis. Karin meludah...

"Bajingan! Licik!"

Merasa di hina, Deidara menghampiri Karin...

'_**Plak!' **__dia menampar pipi Karin dengan keras,_

"Kurang ajar! Kau ini memang perlu diberi pelajaran," dengan marah Deidara merobek baju Karin.

"HYAAAA!" Karin berteriak dengan sangat kencang, tetapi mulutnya langsung di bekap oleh tangan Pein, salah satu orang yang menahannya. Ketiga orang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Rasakan! Makanya jangan berani-beraninya mempermalukanku. Ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatiku gara-gara ulahmu itu, gadis brengsek!"

Karin merasa sangat ketakutan. Dia terus memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga. Air matanya deras membasahi kedua pipinya yang sudah lusuh.

'_Tolong! Tolong aku!'_ batin Karin,

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Sasuke menghentikan aksi keempat orang itu,

"Siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur kalau tidak mau babak belur!" ancam seorang pria berambut putih klimis.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku!" balas Sasuke berjalan semakin mendekat,

"Rupanya anak ini ingin mati," sambung Pein...

Sekarang Sasuke sudah tepat berdiri di hadapan Deidara, jarak diantara mereka kira-kira hanya tiga meter. Sasuke tersenyum sinis,

"Kalau mau selamat, lepaskan gadis itu dan larilah, serta lupakan semua masalah diantara kalian!"

"Cih, anak sombong sepertimu memang layak mati! Rasakan!" teriak Deidara yang langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mengelak dan membalas tinju Deidara ke perutnya. Deidara terdorong beberapa langkah, lalu mengaduh kesakitan dan mengeluarkan cairan dari mulutnya. Deidara tidak menyerah, dia hendak menyerang lagi tetapi kalah cepat dari tendangan Sasuke hingga akhirnya dia terlempar beberapa meter dan punggungnya menghantam tembok.

"CEPAT PERGI!" ancam Sasuke sembari menggemeretakkan jemari tangannya,

Kisame dan Pein yang sejak tadi menahan Karin pun melesat ke arah Sasuke hingga akhirnya terjadi baku hantam diantara mereka bertiga. Sementara Hidan bergegas membantu Deidara berdiri.

'_**Duak!' **_

'_**Bugh!'**_

"Pergilah! Dan jangan pernah mengganggu gadis itu lagi!" teriak Sasuke setelah berhasil menjatuhkan kedua orang itu. Wajahnya sudah babak belur karena keroyokan mereka. Sasuke pun menghapus sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Karin bagaimana pun kau harus menderita! Kalau perlu matilah sekarang juga!" ucap Deidara sambil melesat ke arah Karin yang kini tengah berdiri sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia benar-benar ketakutan menyaksikan pertarungan itu hingga tubuhnya gemetar,

Sasuke masih sibuk menghajar Kisame, Hidan, dan Pein. Sementara Deidara semakin mendekat ke arah Karin. Cowok itu mengeluarkan pisau belati dari kantong celananya dan mengarahkannya pada perut Karin yang masih gemetar dan menutup wajahnya.

Sasuke terlihat sangat panik saat melihat Deidara hampir melukai Karin. Ia pun menendang ketiga orang itu dengan kuat lalu berlari cepat ke arah Karin. Menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukkannya. Menjadikkan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng hingga akhirnya ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat saat ujung pisau belati itu menembus bagian kanan perutnya.

"_Ughh!_ _Teme!_ Kau pengecut!" maki Sasuke sambil menatap Deidara dengan _death glare_,

Dengan mata membulat tak percaya Deidara menarik kembali pisau belatinya lalu bergegas memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk kabur. Keempat orang itu pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke, masih memeluk Karin dengan salah satu tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menutupi lukanya agar darah tidak terus merembes dari luka tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin.

"_Arigatou..._" ucap Karin yang akhirnya membuka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam,

"Ayo aku antar kau pulang!"

Karin hanya mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sebelah tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk menekan luka yang menganga di perutnya. Karin yang tidak menyadari apapun karena pikirannya masih kosong gara-gara _shock_ karena kejadian barusan hanya tersenyum tipis. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba Sasuke terjatuh dan pingsan.

"SASUKEE-KUN!" teriak Karin.

_oooOORedRoseOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suasana di ruangan serba putih itu sangat hening. Hanya suara salah satu alat medis yang terdengar. Di atas ranjang itu Sasuke terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri, sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker oksigen, di tangannya terpasang selang-selang yang mengalirkan cairan infus dan darah ke dalam tubuhnya. Di sebuah kursi di dekat ranjang itu, duduklah Karin yang sejak tadi hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Kenapa? Kenapa cowok itu sampai nekad mempertaruhkannya nyawanya sendiri seperti ini...hanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Kini perkataan Sasuke beberapa minggu yang lalu tergiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya,

"_Hn. Aku tidak peduli, karena aku mencintaimu!"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Setiap mawar memiliki duri tapi aku tidak peduli, karena mawar itu cantik dan wangi. Aku menyukainya."_

"_Baka!_ Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kan? Jangan terlalu mempercaiyai aku karena kau belum mengenalku dengan baik! Jangan mendekatiku! Jangan mencintaiku! Larilah karena aku tidak ingin melukaimu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke_-kun? _Kenapa kau seperti ini?" kata Karin yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Kau lebih bodoh dari semua laki-laki itu!"

"A-aku se-seperti i-ini...karena aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, Ka-karin!" ujar Sasuke dari balik masker oksigen yang menutupi mulutnya,

Karin tersentak kaget mendengar suara _familiar _yang terdengar lemah dan agak terputus-putus itu. Rupanya Sasuke sudah sadar. Sejak kapan? Dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"A-apa k-kau masih belum bisa membuka hatimu untuk lelaki lain?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Karin dengan pandangan lembut.

"Sasuke_-kun gomen_...aku butuh waktu!" jawab Karin dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi kedua pipinya,

"_Daijoubu,_ aku akan menunggumu. _Always!_" sambung Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil, dilihatnya gadis itu kini tengah menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya sembari membalas senyumannya.

_oooOORedRoseOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Six month later...**_

Selama enam bulan bersama Karin, gadis itu selalu saja bungkam, mengalihkan pembicaraan, atau bahkan menghindar setiap kali ia menanyakan apakah sekarang perasaanya sudah berubah? Sikap Karin bahkan agak aneh. Gadis itu benar-benar berubah menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan manja. Tidak jarang gadis itu memintannya untuk menemaninya belanja, yang ujung-ujungnya malah ia—Uchiha Sasuke—hanya diminta untuk membawa kantong belanjaannya yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit itu. Demi Tuhan, mau ditaro di mana mukanya? Sasuke yang _cool_ itu ternyata malah dijadikan seorang pelayan oleh seorang Karin Uzumaki. Namun sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak begitu keberatan dengan hal itu. Ya, mungkin seperti inilah yang namanya cinta. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi gadis yang dicintainya walaupun hal itu terkadang membuatnya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini Karin mengajaknya berlibur ke _Jeju Island_, Korea. Seminggu ini memang bertepatan dengan liburan semester hingga mereka berdua bisa pergi berlibur ke luar negeri. Setelah sampai di Bandara dan menaiki taxi menuju Hotel, mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dalam diam.

Sebenarnya Karin tidak menyukai situasi kaku seperti ini. Saling diam. Dia tidak suka, namun entah mengapa dia merasa sedikit grogi dan malu setiap kali hanya berduaan saja dengan Sasuke. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya salah tingkah.

Begitu sampai di hotel, mendadak Karin menghilang dan membuat Sasuke pontang-panting mencarinya, yang ternyata tadi Karin tertarik melihat sesuatu di salah satu _banner _yang di pasang di depan _supermarket_ yang ada di bawah hotel dan belok begitu saja. Ketika di telepon pun, lama tidak diangkat dengan alasan tidak terdengar karena gadis itu asyik berbelanja. Sepertinya Karin hobi sekali berbelanja. Lalu begitu sampai di dalam kamar, gadis itu rewel karena perutnya lapar dan minta di pesankan makanan melalui _room service._ Sudah begitu minta makanannya yang macam-macam, berbagai macam _anju_ seperti cumi rebus dengan saus _gochujang, kimchi, gimbab, samgagimbab,_ dan _nakji._ Rasanya seperti menjadi seorang pengasuh daripada calon pacar. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Sasuke_-kun!_" panggil Karin tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Hn?"

"Aku bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai _Hamdeok _dan menghabiskan waktu di sana?"

Tentu saja permintaan Karin saat ini membuat urat kening Sasuke mengeras, yang benar saja ia baru saja tiba dari Jepang dan sangat lelah gara-gara tadi pontang-panting mencari keberadaan Karin yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Ini juga sudah sore, demi Tuhan ia ingin sekali langsung istirahat dan tidur.

"Sudah sore Karin. Besok saja ya?"

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang menolak usulnya, membuat Karin terlihat kesal. Otomatis dia langsung cemberut dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Karin!" panggil Sasuke, tetapi Karin tak peduli dan tetap berjalan.

"Kau mau kemana?' panggil Sasuke lagi, tetapi gadis itu terus saja berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Karin _gomen_ kalau ucapanku membuatmu marah, tapi besok kan masih ada waktu."

"Bukankah kau tidak mau menemaniku Sasuke_-kun_? Lalu kenapa kau menyusulku? Sudahlah kau kembali saja ke kamarmu dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri ke sana."

"Karin jangan gila! Ini Korea Karin. Korea bukan negara kita!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ini Korea? Aku tidak akan tersesat seperti anak kecil!" tegas Karin,

"Kariinn..." Sasuke hampir saja kehilangan kesabaran.

_Kami-sama,_ kalau saja ia tidak mencintai gadis ini, pasti Karin sudah ia tinggalkan dari kemarin-kemarin. Akhirnya Sasuke pun menyusul Karin, dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu!"

"Tidak perlu. Kau pasti sibuk dan repot."

"_Daijoubu,_ daripada kau menghilang, lebih sibuk dan repot lagi nanti..." kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Karin pun tersenyum puas.

_oooOORedRoseOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setibanya di pantai, Karin terpana melihat _sunset_ yang sore ini terlihat begitu indah. Tidak sia-sia selama beberapa bulan ini dia berpura-pura manja dan menyebalkan di depan Sasuke, karena ternyata cowok itu tidak pernah banyak mengeluh padanya. Yup, selama ini dia hanya ingin menguji kesungguhan cowok itu dan ternyata Sasuke lulus ujiannya. Wow banget. Sebenarnya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu dia sudah bisa _move on_ dari Shin, hanya saja dia belum sepenuhnya yakin akan perasaannya pada Sasuke, tetapi kenyataanya ia selalu merasa grogi dan malu setiap kali berdekatan dengan Sasuke, yang terkadang membuatnya salah tingkah. Mungkin inilah jawabannya, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada cowok itu. Sudah di putuskan, sekarang dia akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun..._"

"Hn?"

"Jika kau seorang gadis aku akan memberimu _red rose_,"

"Hn."

"Apa kau tahu bahasa bunganya _red rose_?"

"Hn."

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke_-kun..._jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku lagi!"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa barusan?" kaget Sasuke setengah tak percaya,

"_I love you too,"_ jawab Karin sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Sasuke tertegun mendengar ucapan Karin barusan. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

"_Watashi aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Hountou ni?"_ tanya Sasuke, dilihatnya gadis itu mengangguk yakin. Tidak ada kebohongan dari sorot mata gadis itu, hanya ada kesungguhan. Sasuke pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya. _Reflek _dia mengangkat tubuh Karin dan memutar-mutarkannya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, gadis itu membalas perasaannya.

"_Arigatou, Karin. Aishiteru!"_ dan percakapan singkat itu akhirnya, di akhiri dengan pelukkan dan ciuman mesra Sasuke di bibir Karin. Matahari yang terbenam menambah kesan romantis mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_OWARI_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/n : Hyaa! Akhirnya Muki bisa juga menyelesaikan fic SasuKarin ini. ShikaIno akan segera menyusul setelah fic _'When Loves Comes Late'_ _ending. Gomen,_ kalau ceritanya gaje dan _chara_-nya OOC banget. Abiz bikin fic yang _chara_-nya se_-cool_ Sasuke dan se-unik Karin itu susah sekali. _Gomen_ ne kalau masih ada _typo _dan _romance-_nya nggak kerasa, maklum Muki kan cewek dan masih belia jadi ga bisa bikin _scene_ yang romantis. Okelah kalau begitu, Muki minta _REVIEW! Ayo REVIEW_ tapi di mohon jangan _nge-flame_ karena saya ini masih belajar _and _masih baru di ffn_. Review please!_ _Arigatou._ ^^


End file.
